Halloween, el lobo moe y la terrorífica sorpresa
by CheshireBear
Summary: ¡Es Halloween! Sion se compra un disfraz para ir a hacer Truco o Trato con los niños de los alrededores pero antes se lo enseña a Nezumi. El disfraz le parece tan tentador a la rata, que retiene al peliblanco para poder saciarse y entonces... ¡la terrorífica sorpresa! / Lemon. / HAPPY HALLOWEEN. / Resubido por incompetencia de Fanfiction. / RATED M.


**Resubiendo ya que Fanfiction me lo borró~**

...Supuestamente estaba puesto en_ rating T_ cuando es _rating M_. **ESTABA PUESTO EN RATING M, _YOU BITCH_.**

_Como sea..._

**Pareja:** **Nezumi y Sion** en Halloween fjdkslajfgkl~

**Advertencias:** Hmm.. **lemon~** :D Y **disfraz** de Sion :3

**Disclaimer:** Todo es de **Atsuko Asano**, _u know_~

_Espero que esta vez no me borren el fanfic_ ¬¬...

**Disfrutaaad~!**

* * *

La inminente noche caía sobre el Distrito Oeste al igual que en la prestigiosa ciudad de No. 6. La escasez de luz cada vez más obvia no hacía efecto en el hogar de Nezumi y Sion, ya que dicho lugar estaba bajo tierra. Por eso era sumamente tranquila casi siempre.

A Nezumi le gustaba gozar de esos momentos que podía pasar a solas y en silencio, sin que el inquieto y curioso albino estuviera merodeando entre los libros y libros que tenía amontonados por toda la habitación. No era porque le molestase, pero la rata era solitaria de por si.

Aun así, empezó a preocuparse cuando apartó la vista del libro que leía y miró el destartalado reloj de pared que, increíblemente, aún marcaba bien la hora. Sion ya debía de haber acabado su trabajo en el hotel de Inukashi, pero aún no había vuelto.

Entonces se escuchó a alguien bajar con rapidez las escaleras que llevaban al hogar de los chicos. La rata suspiró, reconociendo al instante ese despreocupado caminar.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente y un sonriente albino cargado con una bolsa apareció por la puerta.

—_¡Hola!_ —Saludó alegremente el recién llegado, acercándose a la cama donde Nezumi leía el libro.— _¡Nezumi!_

—_Deja de gritar._ —Masculló la rata intentando concentrarse de nuevo en el libro.

—_Pero quiero que veas algo._ —Siguió Sion, alzando la bolsa y balanceándola de un lado a otro.— _Hoy es Halloween._

—_Eso sólo es una estúpida fiesta que celebraban antiguamente... Ya no se celebra. Y menos aquí. _—Los ojos grises del chico se clavaron en el peliblanco, haciéndole dudar durante un momento.

—_Pues yo ya tengo un disfraz..._ —Murmuró avergonzado el de ojos rojos, desilusionado por la reacia reacción de su amigo.—_ Y también le dije a Karan y a su hermano que vinieran a hacer Truco o Trato conmigo..._

—_¿Un disfraz?_ —Preguntó Nezumi sonriendo divertido.— _¿Malgastas tu dinero en algo así?_

—_Realmente no es algo demasiado caro. Tan solo lo ví y me gustó, por eso lo compré. _—Sion se encogió de hombros y miró de reojo a la rata.— _¿Quieres verlo...?_

—_Sí._ —Contestó simplemente el chico, sonriendo de lado.

La sonrisa de Sion volvió a aparecer y se fue detrás de una estantería, emocionado, para ponerse su disfraz. Nezumi suspiró aún sonriendo mientras dejaba el libro sobre la cama y esperaba a que el albino acabase de vestirse. No creía que el disfraz fuese gran cosa, tal vez sólo se tratara de una simple capa de vampiro o algo por el estilo.

Pero cuando su compañero salió finalmente de detrás de la estantería, ya con el disfraz puesto, los ojos de la rata se abrieron más de lo normal, sorprendido.

Tal vez era un disfraz para verano, incluso parecía hecho para una chica. Pues constaba de unos cortísimos pantalones tejanos, desgarrados por los bordes, una camisa blanca semi transparente, unos tirantes que estaban enganchados a los pantalones, unos calcetines altos... y una cola y orejas de lobo.

—_¿Es bonito, verdad?_ —Sonrió Sion, girándose y enseñándole la cola de lobo que llevaba a Nezumi, que no sabía qué responder.—_ ... ¿No te gusta?_

—_Ven a la cama._

—_¿Eh? ¿Para qué?_

—_Deja de preguntar. Ven y punto._ —Ordenó la rata, mirando intensamente al peliblanco. Aunque era Sion el que iba disfrazado de lobo, el que realmente lo parecía en ese momento era el ojigris. Un lobo terriblemente hambriento.

—_Está bien... _—Susurró el albino tímidamente, creyendo saber lo que Nezumi quería hacerle.

Mientras Sion se acercaba lentamente a la cama, Nezumi se sentó en el borde de ésta sin apartar la vista del peliblanco. De hecho, no podía apartarla aunque quisiera.

Sion sabía qué debía hacer -por raro que parezca-, pues no era la primera vez que los dos se acercaban de esa manera. Cuando llegó frente a Nezumi, se sentó encima de sus rodillas sin mediar palabra, con un gracioso rubor en sus mejillas.

—_Lo haces para provocarme. _—Murmuró Nezumi, dirigiéndose al cuello marcado de su "_hombre lobo_".

—_N-no... _—Jadeó Sion mientras se abrazaba a la espalda de la rata.— _De todas formas no creo que sea buena idea hacerlo ahora, Nezumi..._

—_Así que te vistes de esta manera y realmente quieres que no te haga nada. Eres más estúpido de lo que creía... _—Se rió el ojigris tocando la cola de lobo que el inocente chico llevaba.— _¿De verdad pensabas salir así a la calle?_

—_Bueno, es un disfraz y es Halloween._

—_No pienso dejar que nadie más te vea así._

—_¿P-por qué?_

—_Porque con esta ropa estás pidiendo a gritos que te violen._ —Nezumi estiró los tirantes de Sion y después los soltó, causándole un pequeño gemido de dolor.

—_Eso duele._ —Se quejó el menor, frotándose el pecho por encima de la camisa.— _¿Por qué a veces eres tan frío y a veces tan caliente?_

—_¿Y por qué haces tantas preguntas?_

—_Nezumi, n-..._

—_Cállate y déjame hacerlo de una vez._ —Le cortó la rata mientras sonreía pícaramente y se dirigía al cierre de los cortísimos pantalones del peliblanco.— _Por favor, Su Majestad._

—_B-bueno, pero porque yo quiero, eh... ¡ah!_ —Sion se mordió el labio al notar ya la mano de Nezumi dentro de su pantalón y acariciando todo lo que podía.

Fundidos en un beso lleno de pasión, Sion buscó a ciegas el borde de la camiseta de Nezumi, y, cuando lo encontró, empezó a subirla lentamente, acariciando toda la piel que podía con sus manos. No dejaba de estremecerse ante el juguetón contacto de la mano de la rata dentro de sus pantalones, que cada vez se intensificaba más y más.

Queriendo pasar a mayores, Nezumi cogió a Sion de encima de sus rodillas y lo tiró sobre el colchón sin demasiada suavidad. El albino le miraba expectante, abriendo las piernas inconscientemente. La rata sonrió y se dispuso a hacerle un trabajo oral, pero el peliblanco reaccionó y le apartó de su entrepierna.

—_¡N-no, Nezumi!_ —Gimió Sion al sentir el contacto directo de la piel de la mano de la rata con su miembro.

—_¿Qué te pasa ahora?_ —Se quejó el chico, mirándole molesto mientras se quitaba la camiseta.

—_Quiero hacerlo yo._ —Dijo completamente confiado el chico de ojos bermejos, mirando seriamente a su compañero.—_ Vamos, túmbate._

—_¿De verdad lo quieres hacer?_ —Las cejas de Nezumi se arquearon y una sonrisa divertida apareció en su rostro mientras se dejaba llevar por las manos de Sion, que le empujaban contra el colchón, tumbándole así para ocupar su lugar.— _No voy a dejar que me la metas, así que no te emociones demasiado._

—_Tampoco quiero eso... aún._ —En los ojos de Sion brillaba la lujuria claramente.

—_Aún, dice... _—Sonrió la rata, mirándole burlón.—_ Como sea, ¿lo vas a hacer o no?_

—_Sí. _—Afirmó el albino, abriendo un poco nervioso el botón del pantalón de la rata.— _Es la primera vez que lo hago..._

—_Ya lo sé. Era obvio._ —Se mofó Nezumi, excitándose al notar las torpes manos de Sion acariciándole antes de acercar los labios a su miembro y besarlo casi con ternura.— _No lo hagas así... hn..._

—_¿No te gusta?_ —Preguntó dubitativo el peliblanco, dejando los besos aparte y empezando a utilizar su lengua.— _¿Azhí?_

—_Mmh... Más o menos, sí._ —El ojigris se revolvió un poco mientras ponía una mano en la cabeza de Sion.— _Métela entera en la boca._

—_Pero no cabe._

—_Claro que sí. Pruébalo._ —Le animó la rata impaciente.

Sion hizo caso de la petición de la rata y probó a meter entera toda la extensión del chico. Después, Nezumi le fue marcando un ritmo con la mano que aún presionaba su albina cabeza.

La respiración de la rata se fue agitando cada vez más y más, incluso el inexperto albino podía notarlo. Gemidos empezaron a fluir abiertamente de la garganta de Nezumi, sin reprimirse ya, dejándose llevar por la fuerte sensación de placer.

El peliblanco, contento con lo que había hecho, quiso acabar lo mejor que pudo su trabajo. Y a su parecer, lo consiguió, ya que una sustancia blanquecina manchó su rostro momentos después. Feliz, se relamió y sonrió al agitado chico.

Entonces, la puerta de la habitación se abrió súbitamente y dos niños aparecieron:

—_¡Truco o Traa-...__** ¡¿aaah?!**_—Gritó una niña castaña que iba de la mano de un niño más pequeño que ella.

—_¿K-Karan?_ —Parpadeó nervioso Sion, abriendo la boca de par en par.— _No es lo que parece..._

—_Que frase más estúpida..._ —Suspiró Nezumi, sin poder evitar soltar una pequeña risa.— _Feliz Halloween, niños..._

—_Nezumi, cállate, por favor... _—Suspiró también el albino, cubriéndose avergonzado el rostro.


End file.
